


Chain

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [2]
Category: The Fandom of Life
Genre: Other, more poetry goodness me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chains of glass are easy to break<br/>But chains of steel bind you</p><p>If you are fragile you will snap<br/>But strength will come and find you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain

Ours is a caring

It is like a grandiosity 

Our feeling for eachother is immense and we know it 

Though we have the fragility of glass apart, together we can form a link in a chain 

The chain that all of us share 

Lovers share it, best friends share it

Through centuries it has stretched itself

And now we continue it as a single pair 

Forever caring for ourselves and eachother, on and on down the line


End file.
